battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тоби/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Тоби. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Я бы хотел приобрести черную и белую краски, если они у вас есть. Я приспособил шахтерский экзокостюм, чтобы сделать более крупную и механизированную версию себя (картинка во вложении). Надеюсь, теперь со мной начнут считаться. Прошу прощения за недоразумение! Вместо черной и белой краски вы прислали мне розовую и коричневую. Я их смешал и получил цвет ржавчины, но с ним "Берг" (я так назвал свой экзокостюм; правда, круто?) совсем не похож на меня. Перевожу дополнительную плату за нужные краски. Извините за беспокойство, но зеленый и фиолетовый тоже не подходят. Вы понимаете общегалактический? Похоже, у нас проблемы с переводом. Еще раз извиняюсь за всю эту путаницу. Я смешал все четыре краски и получил цвет угольной грязи. Ура! Два цвета есть! Теперь я хочу заказать персональный фабрикатор, чтобы делать запчасти и краски самому. Требуемая сумма уже зачислена на счет. С праздником, мистер Оксо-Лорр! В первый день нового года я получил важный урок: первое, что нужно изготовить с помощью фабрикатора, это запасной фабрикатор! Я, кажется, закоротил всю свою электронику (включая фабрикатор) и ЕДВА ПЕРЕЖИЛ поход за запчастями. Фуф! Пронесло! Итак, мне нужен еще один персональный фабрикатор – такой же, как в прошлый раз. Было очень приятно встретиться с вами лично, мистер Лорр. (Ага, в том огромном костюме, похожем на меня, был я сам – картинка прилагается.) Похоже, "Берг" пока не внушает уважение, так что придется попробовать другой подход. Можете выслать мне последнюю версию миноукладчика "Пульвинатор" и тот новый портативный генератор заграждений? Заранее спасибо! Я попал в новости! Вы видели, мистер Лорр?! Как я проучил этих уродов с КамняСмерти8! Теперь мне нужен рельсотрон H8-MS производства ОМР. Поновее второй модели, если можно. Спасибо! Извините, что долго не писал. У меня все просто ОТЛИЧНО. Гуайота, правда, слегка беспокоят. У вас есть реактивные двигатели? Хотя я не знаю, сможет ли эта штука летать (я вот летать не умею, хоть и авиант. НЕЧЕСТНО, правда?). В общем, нужны движки или система катапультирования. Банка черной краски? Через три года?! Я хоть и вежлив, мистер Лорр, но у меня идеальная память. Не вынуждайте меня оставлять отрицательный отзыв на ScrapSourcer. Думали, я не узнаю, что это вы отправили мое фото на голошоу "Самые милые существа Солуса"? Я обладаю АВТОРСКИМИ ПРАВАМИ на эту картинку! Я – СВИРЕПАЯ ХИЩНАЯ ПТИЦА! Я НЕ МИЛАШКА! СЛЫШИТЕ, ЛОРР?! НЕ МИЛАШКА! Прошу выслать мне одну систему разряда реактора DxT-3415 и шесть лазерных фокусировочных призм промышленного класса. Плату перевел. С новым годом, мистер Лорр! Спасибо за сюрприз, который вы оставили в системе разряда реактора. Это ж надо было собрать ее так, чтобы она взорвалась при первом включении! Я долго смеялся! Разумеется, у вас ничего не вышло, но не переживайте – мы все иногда ошибаемся. Как бы то ни было, последний платеж я передам вам лично. Ждите в гости нас с "Бергом"! А потом мы улетаем на Дженнар воевать с варелси! Или дженнеритами! Или ЭЛДРИДАМИ! ИЛИ СО ВСЕМИ СРАЗУ! ВОТ ВЕСЕЛУХА! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" If you have some, I could really use some black and white paint. I've adapted a mining exosuit to function as a larger, mechanical version of myself (picture attached!) and hope that this will help others respect me more. I apologize for being unclear! You sent pink and brown paint, not black and white. I mixed them together into a sorta rust color, but it didn't make “Berg” (that's the name I gave my mech! Isn't it great?) look like me. I've provided more credits for the correct colors. Sorry to keep bothering you, but green and purple still aren't right. Do you speak galactic common? We seem to be having troubles with the translation. Again, very sorry this is so confusing. I mixed all four colors together into sort of a charcoal dark mud color. So, yay! Two colors. I would now like to order a personal fabricator. I think I can use that to make the paints and parts I needed. I've added the necessary credits to my account. Happy New Year, Mr. Oxo-Lorr! This new year I have learned an important lesson: the first thing you should always fabricate with your fabricator is a backup fabricator! I seem to have shorted out all of my electronics (including the fabricator itself) and BARELY survived the trip back to buy replacement parts. Whew! That was close! So, this is an order for another personal fabricator, same one as last time. It was great meeting you in person, Mr. Lorr. (Yes, that was me in the giant suit that looked like me – picture attached again.) Berg did not seem to fill you with respect, so I'm trying a different approach. Can you send me the latest version of the Pulvinator Minelayer, as well as one of those new portable barrier generators? Thank you! I made the news! Did you see it, Mr. Lorr? I sure taught those douchebags on Death-Rock II some manners! I would now like one of those H8-MS Railguns the UPR make. Anything newer than the Mark II model will do. Thanks! Haven't talked in a while. Things going really well! Having a little trouble with the guayota beasts out here, though. Do you have jump jets? This thing can't fly. Neither can I, for that matter (a flightless aviant, so unfair!). Anyway: jump jets or cabin ejectors, either will work. A can of black paint? Where was this three years ago?! I may be polite, Mr. Lorr, but I have an excellent memory. Don't make me give you a bad review on ScrapSourcer. Did you think I wouldn't see how you reposted my picture to the “Cutest Beings of Solus” holoshow? I have RIGHTS to my own image! I am a FURIOUS BIRD OF PREY! I am NOT CUTE! DO YOU HEAR ME, MR. LORR?! NOT CUTE! Please send me one DxT-3415 Core Discharge Repurposing Kit, as well as six industrial-grade laser focusing prisms. Payment forthcoming. Happy New Year again, Mr. Lorr. I found the surprise you left in the Core Discharge Kit. I laughed and laughed about how you tried to re-wire it to explode on first power-up. It didn't work, but don't feel too bad – anyone could have made the same mistake you did. Anyways, I'm coming to deliver your final payment in person. Berg and I will see you soon! Then, we're off to Jennar to fight Varelsi! Or Jennerit! Or ELDRID! OR ALL OF THEM TOGETHER! WHAT FUN! }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Есть наводка на потенциального кандидата. Чокнутый малый. Просил не называть его "милашкой". Это финискийский авиант – один из тех мелких чувачков, похожих на пингвинов, только разумных. Этого зовут Тоби, и он якобы прям-таки гений, плюс хороший механик. Не знаю, как он все это делает своими ластами. Судя по донесениям, он участвовал в битве за Дженнар. Донесений куча. Не знаю, на чьей стороне он сражался, но в своем экзокостюме он... наносит значительный урон. Иногда даже врагам. Выжил в драке с лоррианскими торговцами в Кольце Детритуса. Значит, у него есть связи на черном рынке. Говорят, этот авиант бесится, когда с ним начинают сюсюкать. Взрывает всех. Извиняется. А потом забирает все ценное в качестве "компенсации на ремонт". Мне он нравится. Добавлю его первой строкой в список кандидатов. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Got a lead on a new potential recruit. Crazy little rascal. I'm told not to call him “cute”, though. He's a Finisci Aviant – one of those little penguin-looking dudes, except intelligent. This one's called “Toby”, and is supposedly genius-level intelligence. Apparently quite the mechanic, too. Don't know how he pulls that off with just flippers. Reports put him at the Battle of Jennar. Got lots of reports. Not sure which side he's fighting on, but he and that mech-suit of his leave lots of wreckage behind. Survived being roughed up by some Lorrian merchants in the Detritus Ring. Means he knows his way around the black market. Like I mentioned, seems the little aviant is set off by being patronized. Lights 'em up. Apologizes. Still takes their valuables, though. “For repair costs,” he says. I like this one. Putting him at the top of the recruitment list. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Не облажайся. Не облажайся. Не облажайся. Это сработает. Это сработает. Это мой шанс. Так. Так, так, так... СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ! Ой! То есть привет. Рад встрече. Я Тоби. Я попал сюда с остальными беженцами с Меннек-Б, и... Вот блин! Эй, парни! Гляньте-ка на малыша! Охренеть какой миленький, правда? Пацан, ты заблудился? Ты, кажись, не в ту очередь встал. Нет, я точно в правильной очереди. Я хочу на войну! Хочу в бой! Хочу отомстить этим сраным варелси, сожравшим мою звезду! Не сомневаюсь, что ты им еще покажешь, пацан. Вот подрастешь и получишь шанс... Подрасту?! Чувак, мне 26! Хм. А в людских годах это сколько? Слушай, я инженер. Я строю безбашенные боевые машины, способные расплавить твой мозг изнутри! Я ни на что не намекаю, ты вроде славный парень, но... ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я МОГУ ВОЕВАТЬ! Вам же нужны солдаты, которые могут сражаться с варелси? Вот это я и есть! Просто... просто... Если бы я мог что-нибудь сделать, Билли... МЕНЯ ЗОВУТ ТОБИ, ТЫ, МУТАНТ *БАНЫЙ! ...но не годишься ты для фронта. Хотя... стоп, есть идея! Медчасть! Ты мог бы принести пользу в медчасти! Веселил бы раненых ребят... Это у тебя ТОЧНО получится! Ты был бы лучше всех, точно! ...подбадривая наших раненых бойцов... А-А-А! В ЖОПУ! КАТИТЕСЬ ВСЕ В ЖОПУ! Я И МОИ БОЕВЫЕ МАШИНЫ СМЕРТИ СВАЛИВАЕМ НА ФИГ ОТСЮДА! УДАЧНО ВАМ ПРОСРАТЬ ВОЙНУ, ПРИДУРКИ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up. This'll work. This'll work. This is my chance. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay! NEXT! I mean, uh – hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Toby. I got here with the rest of the Menneck-B evacuees, and, uh... Oh, man – hey guys! Check out this little fella! Ain't he just the sweetest damn thing you've ever seen? You lost, kiddo? I think you're in the wrong line. No, this is definitely the right line. I wanna sign up! For combat! I want revenge on those frickin' Varelsi that swallowed my star! I'm sure you'd give 'em hell, kiddo. And when you're a little bit older, you'll get your chance. Older?! Dude! I'm 26! Huh. How many is that in people years? Look, I'm an engineer. I build badass war machines that could liquefy your brains while they're still in your skull! Not that I would, you seem like a nice guy, but – RRGH, WHAT I MEAN IS, I CAN FIGHT! You need soldiers that can kill Varelsi? I'm your guy! So just... so just... I wish there were something I could do, Billy... MY NAME IS TOBY, YOU F**KING MUTANT! ...but you're not cut out for combat. Now – oh hey, I got it! Medbay! We could use another pair of hands in the medbay! Cheering up wounded soldiers... you'd be GREAT at that! You'd be like, the king of that... ...spreading some good cheer for our wounded soldiers... AWWW, SCREW THIS! SCREW EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! ME AND MY DEATH MACHINE ARE FRIGGIN' OUT OF HERE! HAVE FUN LOSING THE WAR, YOU MORONS! }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Винтовка ОМР стандартного образца, модифицированная для стрельбы потоками элементарных частиц переменной мощности. В результате одно и то же оружие позволяет вести огонь как относительно слабыми залпами, так и сверхмощными выстрелами с накоплением заряда. Полицейская система, изначально созданная для подавления бунтов и дополнительно оснащенная функцией дистанционного развертывания по принципу "выстрелил и забыл". Защищает от большинства видов огня противника. Силовое поле, синхронизированное с рельсотроном "Берга", существенно повышает скорость выстрелов из этого оружия. Система установки мин, популярная у бандитов Кольца Детритуса. Позволяет устанавливать дуговые мины с дистанционным взрывателем, наносящие значительный электрический урон в течение короткого времени после подрыва. Самодельная оружейная система, использующая энергию ядерной силовой установки "Берга" для накачки боевого лазера. Его луч, сфокусированный специальными призмами, способен испепелить самого опасного врага в считанные секунды. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" This standard-issue rifle for UPR blitz troopers has been modified to take special particle rounds, capable of carrying a variable amount of kinetic energy upon firing. This allows Berg to unleash barrages of low-impact rounds as well as devastating overcharged rounds from a single weapon. This system (most commonly used in crowd control and riot suppression) has been heavily modified to allow for automated fire-and-forget ranged deployment, protecting from most forms of enemy fire. Additionally, the force fields synergize with Berg's custom railgun rounds, greatly accelerating projectiles when passing through the fields. This minelayer rig (popular among raiding parties in the Detritus Ring) fires modified proximity “arc mines”, which deal persistent electrical damage for a short time upon detonation. This jury-rigged weapons system allows Berg to redirect the energy generated by the suit's core reactors into an array of laser focusing prisms. The result is an extremely dangerous beam of energy, capable of incinerating even the hardiest of foes in seconds. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Эй, милаха. Ты их убил. Они не сдавались? Ты их погубил. Твой экзокостюм вызывает респект! Ты давишь слева. Давишь справа. Давишь насмерть с самого начала. Ты – птичка клевая, за тобой – последнее слово. Твоего экзо звать Бергом, и у него есть БОЛЬШОЙ И ТОЛСТЫЙ ЛАЗЕР, КОТОРЫЙ ДЕЛАЕТ "БА-А-АХ"! Чмоки. Звякнешь мне? }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Hey cutie pie. You made 'em die. They didn't give? Didn't let 'em live. I like it when your mech earns you much respect! Stompin' to the left. Stompin' to the right. Stompin' them to death, all through the fight. You're a little bird, gettin' the last word. Your mech's name is Berg, and it's got a BIG MASSIVE LASER BEAM ATTACK LIKE PHWOOOOOSH! Love ya's. Call me. }} :'Изображение': }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Смерть на рельсах'» – провокация «'Катапультирование'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Двойные обнимашки **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Тоби», награда – облик «'Ути, какие щечки!» (см. здесь) и звание «Повелитель Тоби'''» Финальное изображение Lore-toby.png __FORCETOC__ en:Toby/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио